


A Temporary Setback

by heeroluva



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breeding, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Fisting, Large Breasts, Large Cock, M/M, Male Lactation, Public Sex, Sibling Incest, all the way through, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-11-02 05:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: Upon Thor's capture on Sakaar, he finds Loki in a decidedly unexpected state. It's not without reason though.





	A Temporary Setback

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuciferxDamien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/gifts).

The Grandmaster’s words fade away as Thor’s eyes lock on Loki, but not Loki as he’d been just mere hours ago. No, this Loki is completely naked and heavily pregnant, his belly obscenely huge. Loki’s legs are dangling several feet above the floor, and the breasts that Loki certainly hadn’t had when Thor had last seen him bounce with each jarring thrust of the unfamiliar giant of a creature that’s fucking into Loki as though he’s his own personal cock sleeve.

The creature’s cock is the largest that Thor’s ever seen, but if the noises that his brother is making as he’s tugged up and down the massive shaft is anything to go by, he’s enjoying it immensely. Loki’s stomach is so large that Thor can’t see Loki’s cock, but he’s certain that it’s hard. Loki’s eyes are closed, his face twisted in agonized pleasure as his stomach bulge even larger as more and more of the creature’s cock is forced into him, and there’s still more than half of it to go, the giant seeming intent on fitting all of it in Loki.

“—ignoring me. It seems that you’ve taken an interest in my prized breeder. But Loki is such a magnificent specimen that I certainly can’t blame you. He’s truly amazing, isn’t he? I’ve never met a creature who loves cock as much as him, and well…” the Grandmaster trails off. “Anyway, I do so love a show, and Loki never gets old. There’s never a lack of individuals who want to fuck him.”

Thor strains against the invisible bonds that hold him in place, sparks appearing at his fingertips, before he’s held fast once more. “Loki is my brother. You will desist this with this madness, and let him go.”

“Brother, you say? Well given the bulge between your legs, that does make this rather awkward, doesn’t it? But we don’t judge here on Sakaar. Let it not be said that I’m cruel. I’ll make you a deal: you don’t even need to defeat my champion, just put on a good show, and I’ll give you a full day and night with your brother. Doesn’t that sound nice?”

“You sick—” Thor grits his teeth as his body goes rigid and he convulses as the obedience disk is used. Thor pants, watching as the creature’s cock drives deeper and deeper into Loki’s body, and Thor is certain this shouldn’t be possible.

“This is my favorite part. I haven’t quite figured out how he does it, but it certainly makes for a great show.”

Loki’s throat bulges suddenly and he makes a choking sound as his head is forced back, the massive head of the cock making an appearance as it pops out of Loki’s obscenely stretched mouth as he’s skewered completely through by the massive cock.

This is wrong, but—Thor grunts then, coming untouched in his pants at the sight as he hasn’t in hundreds of years as he watches his brother manage the impossible.

“Well you appear to be enjoying yourself. How about you save that passion for your fight. It would certainly be a pity if you failed to put on a show.”

The Grandmaster turns Thor’s chair then, and Thor struggles anew, he needs to get to Loki, needs to—the world fades in the wake of the pain created by the obedience disc.

  
Thor awakes with a shout, rising and spinning wildly, heart racing as he seeks out the Hulk. Instead he’s greeted by the sight of Loki tied up like a present at the foot of his bed. Loki’s stomach appears even larger, his breasts too, his nipples an angry red just begging to be sucked. As it is, he can’t help but give them a grope, groaning as the soft flesh bulges around his fingers, spurts of milk escaping each nipple as Loki moans. The look in Loki’s eyes is one that Thor is very familiar with, his anger, and Thor hesitantly removes the gag filling Loki’s mouth.

“If you don’t—” Loki breaks off with a shout, face twisting in a look that Thor isn’t certain if it’s pain or pleasure or both as his stomach shifts wildly. “Untie me!” Loki bites out between clenched teeth.

Thor does as he’s told, watching as Loki attempts to sit up, but his movements are thwarted by the weight of his belly. There is fear in Loki’s eyes, something that Thor can’t remember seeing for a long time, and when Loki turns pleading eyes to Thor, Thor’s stricken as Loki says, “Brother, please.”

It takes a moment for Thor to process the request, what’s happening, but as a fertility god, it’s not long before his instincts take over. He piles pillows behind Loki and spreads Loki’s leg’s wide as he settles himself between them. Loki’s hole is a sight to behold, red and swollen and oh so used and Thor’s cock has never been so hard in his life, throbbing as it rises eagerly between his legs. There’s a flash of guilt that he’s enjoying his brother’s predicament, that’s he’s thinking of his brother like this at all, but there are more important matters at hand. “Push, Loki. You have to push.”

“You think I don’t know that?” Loki snarls. “This isn’t the first time I’ve done this, but these are so much bigger. I might—” Loki breaks off with a shout as his belly writhes wildly once more, his hands sliding across the stretching skin, and Thor can’t help but reach out as well, hands sliding over the angry red lines that mar his skin. A surge of jealousy hits him suddenly, that it wasn’t he who caused this, and he groans at the thought of Loki heavy with his child. The thought is immediately replaced by guilt.

Loki begins to pant, and it’s only a moment before Thor sees Loki’s hole begin to spread, something purple appearing. Loki grunts, and Thor watches as Loki strains, pushing, body breaking out into a sweat as his hole spreads wider and wider until it stops, and Loki whines, a sob escaping him as he shakes with orgasm, cock twitching as he comes across his swollen belly. “Get it out of me. Get it out!”

Thor’s instincts are telling him that there’s a wrongness here, and he recalls something he’d read before. “Brother, you must shift into your Jotunn form. It will help.” Loki doesn’t even hesitant, his skin bleeding blue as he cries out, his hole instantly beginning to grow slick, and the egg shifts several inches as Loki strains until it once more refuses to budge.

Thor’s eyes slide over the unfamiliar form, and despite the hate he’d once held for the Frost Giants, he feels nothing but affection for his brother, finding the blue of his skin fascinating, the contrast of it against his fingers more appealing than he cares to admit right now. “It’s not enough. Why don’t you use your magic to aid you? Surely you can widen your hips?”

Loki’s red eyes blaze as he snarls. “You think I wouldn’t have already done so if it was possible? These Trikatti eggs feed on my magic. I currently have no more magic than a newborn babe.”

Trikatti isn’t a word that Thor is familiar with, and before he can ask more, Loki howls, the sound causing Thor to jump. Desperate times call for desperate measures, and hesitantly Thor slides his fingers along the impossibly stretched rim of Loki’s ass, afraid to hurt him before he finally slips a finger in alongside the smooth egg that’s stuck within him. It’s an unbelievably tight fit, and Thor is fearful that he’ll hurt him, while at the same time, he can’t help but imagine how good Loki would feel wrapped around his cock. Still he lets his instinct drive him (and okay, probably his cock too which remains totally hard and leaking), as he slips a second and a third finger inside of Loki until he finally manages to wedge his hand into Loki’s body.

Thor groans at the sight of his brother spread open by an egg and his hand as he pushes deeper, trying to slip behind the egg to pull it out. Loki comes twice more from the stimulation, trembling wildly as he’s stretched so obscenely wide by the egg and Thor’s thick forearm, the unbearable pressure against his prostate too much for him. And when Thor’s finger finally slides behind the egg enough that he feels he can pull it out, he’s nearly up to his elbow, and Loki’s body is heaving with the force of his pants as Thor begins to ease the egg out. A high pitched keening sound rises from Loki as he spreads wider and wider still until finally the thickest part of the egg is out of him and the rest follows naturally.

Thor marvels at the size of the perfect sphere, the way that Loki’s body gapes open, and he hurriedly sets the first egg aside as the next egg slips into view. If Thor had thought that things would get easier, than he’s most certainly wrong. Somehow each egg seems bigger than the last, Loki comes each time one wedges against his abused prostate until he’s sobbing from overstimulation. There are dozens of eggs around them when the last egg appears, but it’s well and truly stuck, and nothing that Loki or Thor do can make it budge.

In one last ditch effort, Thor pushes on the smaller bulge of Loki’s lower stomach hard, and with a shout, the egg pops out. Loki collapses, breathing hard, his hair and body wet with sweat, his stomach still slightly swollen, but nothing like it was before. His cock is soft and an angry purple from overstimulation, and if his ass was a wreck before, it’s nothing compared to the slack gape that it has now.

Thor doesn’t ask, doesn’t think as he slips his cock inside, groaning as the soft, wet heat of Loki’s insides swallow him easily. He takes one of Loki’s tempting nipples into the mouth, groans as he receives a mouthful of milk as he gropes Loki’s other tit, and he shakes and groans with the force of his orgasm.

“If you’re quite finished,” Loki grouses as he shoves him to the side.

Thor gives him a lazy smirk, noting the lack of heat in his words as he picks up one of the strange eggs, marveling at the strength of the life within. “What do we do with these? Leave them here?”

“No, you fool. Each of these could buy Asgard a dozen times over. You think that I’ve been fucking around without a plan?”

Well, the thought had crossed Thor’s mind.

Loki makes a sound of annoyance, seeing the look on Thor’s face. “Hold onto me,” Loki says as he grabs the largest of the eggs.

Thor barely has enough time to wrap his arms around Loki before he feels the surge of magic, and they’re falling through a portal.

They both grunt as they land on a hard floor, the soft plop of the dozens of eggs hitting the ground sounding around them, and then he freeze as a new but familiar voice says from behind them. “Well, what do we have here?”

What’s that Midgardian saying? Out of the frying pan and into the fire? Thor doesn’t bother looking at the sister he’d never knew he’d had before glancing at Loki when he feels a small tug at his magic. His reserves are nothing compared to his brother’s, and they haven’t done this in years, but Thor grits his teeth and gives Loki everything he has.

Clouds roar above them, lightning striking around them as they rise up into the air, the eggs floating between them, spinning around Loki.

Hela launches an attack, screaming in fury, but it’s too late, the portal swallowing her up.

Thor grunts once more as he hits the floor again, Loki’s unconscious body landing on top of him. Thor is barely conscious himself, drained beyond anything he can remember as he bundles his brother against his chest as he rises to his feet, swaying dangerously as he surveys the wreckage of his home, the eggs still floating around them. A howl interrupts them before he gets far, but he clearly needn’t have worried as a truly impressively bolt of lightning hits the giant wolf, turning it to charcoal.

The rubble and bodies strewn about without care are a dagger to his heart. His feet slowly carry them through the empty streets, the silence unsettling. Finally he reaches the Bifrost, and perhaps it’s his imagination but even the rainbow bridge seems much diminished, as though it too was mourning.

In the distance he spots movement, and joy bubbles up when he sees Heimdall’s familiar face, and behind him a massive procession of their people. Thor glances down at Loki’s slack face, his skin still blue, red eyes hidden. Their appearance is the least of his worries right now. Together they will rebuild, and learn from their history rather than hide from it.


End file.
